


The Edge of Another Forever

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU glimpse of the laboratory meeting between Watson and Holmes in A Study in Scarlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Edge of Another Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for JWP #20: **Rabbit Season:** Either choose an old challenge from Watson's Woes and write an 'entry' for that challenge, or get inspiration from the [plot bunny thread](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/5307.html). I chose the fic portion of WW Challenge #11: use a famous Star Trek cliché in a fic of no more than 500 words.
> 
>   
>  **Warnings** : I have _no freaking idea_ where this came from. Magical AU. **And absolutely no beta.** This was written in a complete rush. You have been warned.  
>   
> 

   
  
  
  


The old chemical laboratory lit up with the power of the man’s smile, and not just metaphorically; the magical fires heating the various retorts and flasks  involved in his ‘blood test’ flared up in response to his mood and his power. “Capital! I have my eye on a set of rooms in Baker Street, which would just suit a pair of magicians like us down to the ground.”

My spirits plummeted. After his astonishing knowledge that I had been in Afghanistan, based solely on my appearance, I had somehow assumed that he would know everything. “I am a doctor, not a magician,” I confessed quietly. “Not anymore.” The fever that had nearly claimed my life had burned all magic out of me, and the medmages held out little hope that it would ever return.

Holmes’ eyes narrowed, and he studied me with the same intensity he had shown towards his flask and paper just a few minutes before. “Perhaps you are not now, but you certainly were a medmage. You’re well used to the accoutrements and detritus of magical practice, yes?”

“Of course.”

“Then my habits in that direction should not bother you, and your lack of magic won’t bother me. Now to more important matters, for fellows who propose to share quarters should know the worst of each other up front. You don’t mind tobacco smoke, I hope?”

His delight at the idea of sharing rooms with me seemed as undimmed as it was inexplicable. I could not help smiling back at him, feeling hope once again rise in my chest. “I’m fond of an extremely strong blend myself.”

A few more exchanges of information, and it was settled: I would meet Sherlock Holmes on the morrow, and if everything suited, we would settle everything with the landlady then and there. I found myself looking forward to it with more interest and enthusiasm than I had felt in months.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 20, 2013


End file.
